Celebration
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Priestess wants to celebrate her recent promotion to Steel Rank, and recruits Goblin Slayer to help her out. PWP, shameless smut.


"**Celebration"**

"Goblin Slayer! I did it!"

Goblin Slayer looked up from his small table in the corner of the Adventurer's Guild as he heard the plucky voice of his companion approaching from above. Priestess had been undergoing her latest examination for promotion from Obsidian to Steel, and he had promised to wait for her while she did so. At the sound of her voice, he found her making her way quickly down the stairs, her blue eyes alight with pride and a brand new tag gripped in her hand.

"I did it, Goblin Slayer! I'm finally a Steel Rank!" Priestess bragged happily as she came to a stop in front of the warrior, holding her new tag so he could see it clearly. The girl was blushing with pride as she presented her accomplishment. "Now I can be of even more use to you!"

"Good job," Goblin Slayer answered simply, never one to mince words or contribute much to any conversation. "I knew you could do it."

"I'm…not sure _I_ did, really," Priestess admitted as he lowered the steel tag and looked down at it, her face falling somewhat as she lost herself in thought. "I joined the guild to be an adventurer, to help people who dedicated themselves to helping others…but I don't think I ever really considered that would make _me_ an adventurer, too. Especially considering how my first adventure went…"

Priestess trailed off at that, the memory of her first true quest once again returning to haunt her. The sights and sound of the Warrior being slaughtered and torn apart in the depths of the cave, the Wizard being stabbed and poisoned, the Fighter stripped bare and pulled away into the darkness...it haunted her, still. Had it not been for Goblin Slayer's timely arrival, Priestess knew she would never have made it out of that cave alive. She would be dead…or worse.

"You okay?" Goblin Slayer asked after a moment, confused as to why she stopped talking.

"It's all thanks to you that I was able to make it this far," Priestess finally said, softly, looking back up at Goblin Slayer with a look of somber gratitude upon her face. She blushed lightly as she spoke, as though embarrassed. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I owe you my life, Goblin Slayer."

"It's fine," Goblin Slayer said after a brief and awkward pause. "Don't think about that. You just got promoted."

Priestess smiled. Goblin Slayer was right, as he so often was.

"You're right, I should be celebrating!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes alight once more. "What should we do?"

"We can do whatever you want," Goblin Slayer told her.

Impatient as he was to get back to slaying goblins, Goblin Slayer had come to learn in the past few months that it was just as important for him to spend time with his friends and fellow adventurers. He had been trying to open up more and more lately, especially with Priestess, his erstwhile adventuring companion, and often found himself enjoying it despite himself. Perhaps it was simply good to have friends…or perhaps he felt something for Priestess he had never felt for anyone else.

As for Priestess, though she appeared to be pondering how she wanted to celebrate, the truth was she already knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Goblin Slayer.

Ever since she joined him on his single-minded quest to rid the world of goblins and their ilk, Priestess had found herself inexplicably infatuated with Goblin Slayer. Perhaps because he had saved her life when first they met, or because he was one of the first adventurers to show her genuine kindness, or simply because she sympathized with his pain and how he chose to direct it towards saving the lives of others; whatever the reason, Priestess found herself falling for the stoic warrior more and more with every passing day.

Goblin Slayer was a kind soul, a giving soul, Priestess knew, a hero who went unrewarded for his many good deeds and who was looked down upon by his peers because he sought neither glory nor gold in return for his good turns. He recognized a threat no one else did, having suffered the fate of the goblins himself, and was driven by a passion to ensure no one else ever had to suffer such a fate again. He was strong of spirit and stout of heart, if perhaps a little obsessive, and Priestess felt he understood her in a way no one else ever had.

(There was a reason she had used her one favor from Goblin Slayer to ask to see his face, after all, and she had quite liked what she saw.)

"Any ideas?" Goblin Slayer finally asked, drawing the girl out of her tempting daydreams and back to reality.

"Well…" Priestess began, suddenly blushing again as she looked away, "I-I guess I do have _one_ idea…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh, G-Goblin Slayer!" Priestess moaned as she felt the warrior pound into her from behind, his hips slamming against her ass as he thrust his thick cock into her tight cunt.

Though it had taken a few tries, Priestess had finally managed to tell Goblin Slayer exactly what she wanted to do to celebrate her promotion to Steel Rank, to which the stoic warrior had simply agreed, as enigmatic as always thanks to his hidden expression. With that, Goblin Slayer had rented a room in the Adventurer's Guild for Priestess and himself, just for the night, and the two had retired there so that they could properly celebrate in the manner Priestess had requested.

Namely, with Goblin Slayer fucking the girl's brains out.

The young priestess was entirely naked, her holy garb and chainmail removed so she might partake in activities that would no doubt have been frowned upon by the church of which she was an ordained member. She was on top of the mattress in the room she was sharing with Goblin Slayer for the night, sitting on her hands and knees and bucking her nubile young hips as her friend and traveling companion thrust into her again and again. Goblin Slayer was likewise naked, having even removed his helmet, and was kneeling behind Priestess with his hands on her hips as he slammed into her hard and fast, determined to show the girl a good time; they _were_ celebrating her promotion, after all.

"Uhn! Uhnn! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Priestess cried out in pleasure, squeezing her blue eyes closed as she gripped the blankets of the bed beneath her tighter and tighter still, overwhelmed by the feeling of Goblin Slayer thrusting so deeply inside of her. He was so much larger and thicker than she had imagined, and though she enjoyed that greatly, part of her feared she would not be able to properly handle his size and girth thrusting in and out of her.

Goblin Slayer, on the other hand, was clearly not concerned as he continued to pound himself into Priestess again and again, burying himself almost to the hilt in the girl's impossibly tight pussy. Whether she had been a virgin prior to this evening, Goblin Slayer did not know, only that she was so tight that it almost hurt him, though it hurt him in the best way possible. He reveled in the feel of her cunt stretching around his size, widening to accommodate him and make room, and the Priestess's cries and moans of ecstasy were more than enough to keep him going.

"You sure this is how you want to celebrate?" Goblin Slayer asked as he continued to ram into her from behind, his grip on her waist tightening as she bucked her naked hips back at him violently, as though trying to take as much of him as possible.

"I've never – uhn! – been more sure – huh! – of anything else!" Priestess spoke between moans and grunts of pleasure, her own grip on the bed sheets beneath her tightening as she tried to stay conscious through the rough fucking she was experiencing. "I've wanted this for so long! It's…it's _so_ good!"

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer responded simply, "it is."

And with that, he went right back to slamming into Priestess with everything he had, his hips slamming against her beautifully bare ass as he thrust his thick cock deeper and deeper into her impossibly tight pussy. At the sight of the girl's small but perky breasts swinging back and forth in time with his thrusts, Goblin Slayer went right ahead and began to fondle and squeeze them with great delight, savoring the feel of Priestess's naked flesh beneath his bare fingers.

"Huh!" Priestess gasped as she felt Goblin Slayer take her breasts in his hands, fondling them lovingly and then rolling her hardened nipples between his fingertips. "Oh, I…I like that! Don't stop, Goblin Slayer! Please don't stop!"

Goblin Slayer did not stop but, in fact, doubled his efforts in massaging Priestess's bouncing breasts as he used her tits to better anchor himself in order to continue ramming himself into the girl again and again, his thrusts growing harder and faster with every passing moment. Being buried to the hilt inside of Priestess felt like heaven to Goblin Slayer, even better than it felt after he slaughtered an entire nest of goblins, and what was saying something. He loved the way her cunt tightened around his cock with every thrust, the way she bucked her naked hips back to him again and again, the unholy moans and groans she let escape her mouth as he pushed her closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

For Priestess, finally having sex with Goblin Slayer was akin to a religious experience, as though she had finally met someone with whom she could share her very soul. She felt the warmth and light of the Earth Mother in every one of Goblin Slayer's thrusts, and relished the way he pounded into her again and again, stretching her tight little pussy like never before. Priestess truly felt as though she had achieved salvation in her own lifetime as Goblin Slayer continued to fondle her breasts, slam his hips against her ass, and ram his beautiful cock as deep into her se as he possibly could. She wanted nothing more than to feel him thrusting into her for the rest of her life, her vows and duty be damned; not even heavenly salvation compared to the feeling of a good, strong cock pounding her into oblivion!

Perhaps it was the blasphemous thoughts running through her head, or perhaps she had simply reached her limit, but Priestess suddenly felt like the knot of pleasure that had been building inside of her was about to burst. What had been slowly building and building as Goblin Slayer groped her breasts and pounded her pussy finally seemed to be approaching critical mass.

Goblin Slayer seemed to realize this, as indicated by the fact that he proceeded to pick up the pace, tightening his grip on Priestess's perky breasts and ramming into her even faster and harder from behind, as though determined to drive the poor girl over the edge. Priestess's loud moans and squeals of pleasure only drove him on further, encouraging him to slam into her until she was practically squirming in pleasure beneath him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Goblin Slayer!" Priestess moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone in the surrounding rooms heard. "I-I'm so close! I'm…I'm going to…!"

Then, all of a sudden, the knot inside Priestess finally exploded and everything went white as an entire galaxy of stars burst before her eyes. The girl's entire body began to shudder and shake as her orgasm overcame her, every muscle in her body suddenly tightening at once as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her. So great was the girl's orgasm that her hands and elbows gave out, causing her to fall to the bed with her hindquarters still raised so Goblin Slayer could continue to ram into her tightening pussy from behind.

"Ohhhh!" she cried, squirming in pleasure and gripping the sheets of the bed beneath her as she felt her face pressed against them. "Oh, Goblin Slayer! It's…it's so good! So good…"

Priestess continued to writhe in pleasure beneath Goblin Slayer as the warrior slowed his thrusts and then stopped, allowing the girl to enjoy the moment and then gather herself. He knew how sensitive she was, and no doubt how embarrassed she would be of her reaction once she came back to her senses (not that there was anything to be embarrassed about), and he wanted to be as supportive as he possibly could, no matter how much or how desperately he desired to keep fucking her.

This was, after all, a celebration for _her_, he had to remind himself.

"Thank you, Goblin Slayer…" Priestess said softly, turning so she could look at the young man kneeling behind her, his cock still buried to hilt inside of her tight little pussy.

"Sure," Goblin Slayer responded simply, smiling lightly as he looked down at the girl sprawled out before him, her ass still pressed against his hips and her pussy still wrapped tightly around his cock. He took the opportunity to once again squeeze Priestess's perky breasts, causing the girl to whimper in pleasure and then wriggle her hips in response.

"Oh, Goblin Slayer…you didn't finish?" Priestess asked as she wriggled her hips, sensing for the first time the fact that her lover was still rock hard and buried inside of her.

"It's okay," Goblin Slayer told her, fighting the urge to slam the girl into the mattress and fuck her until she was full of his cum. "This is for you."

"But I _want_ you to finish," Priestess argued, looking back up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and pouty lips. "I want you to finish, Goblin Slayer, and I want you to finish _inside_ of me. Just maybe…not _there_."

Then, as Goblin Slayer watched with mounting interest, Priestess reached back with both of her hands and used them to spread the cheeks of her ass, already red from their constant pounding, revealing to him her virgin anus.

"Take me, Goblin Slayer," Priestess pleaded, still parting her ass to reveal her puckered hole. "Please."

Goblin Slayer didn't have to be told twice. Without a word, he slowly withdrew his throbbing cock out of Priestess's tight pussy once inch at a time, causing her to whimper as she felt him leave. Then, placing his hands upon Priestess's own as she separated the cheeks of her ass, Goblin Slayer pressed the head of his cock against her anus and, still wet from the juices of her pussy, slowly began to push.

"Huhhhhh!" Priestess gasped as she felt the head of Goblin Slayer's cock finally penetrate her asshole, the force of his thrust pushing all of the air out of her lungs all at once. It hurt, but it hurt in such a magnificent and unholy way that she felt far more pleasure than pain and immediately desired to have her butt stuffed full of Goblin Slayer's thick meat. "Oh…more, Goblin Slayer! More! Give me all of you!"

Never one to let a friend down, Goblin Slayer did as he was asked and continued to bury his cock deep inside Priestess's virgin ass, pushing inch after inch of his dick inside of her as she squealed and squirmed in pain and pleasure beneath him, her upper body still pressed against the mattress and her hindquarters raised only so that he could more properly violate her. He didn't stop until he was balls-deep inside of the girl, his hips flush against Priestess's tight ass and his cock buried to the hilt inside of her bowels.

Priestess took a moment to savor the sensation of having Goblin Slayer buried to the hilt in her ass, her bowels stuffed full of his meet. She wriggled her hips a little, sore though they were, as she adjusted to the massive intruder in her ass and immediately fell in love with it.

"Take me, Goblin Slayer!" she begged, tears in her eyes as she pleaded with her lover to pound her with everything he had. "Take me as only you can!"

And so, at Priestess's pleading, Goblin Slayer slowly began to withdraw his cock from out of her ass, pulling out inch after inch as she gasped and groaned in pleasure beneath him until only the head of his cock was still inside of her…before slamming forward, burying himself once again to hilt in Priestess's bowels and causing her to moan loudly in both pain and pleasure.

Goblin Slayer grunted and tightened his grip on Priestess's hands and cheeks as he drove himself into her ass just as hard and just as fast as he had been fucking her pussy only moments ago. Far from being in pain or telling him to stop, Priestess urged him on by bucking her hips back to him with ever thrust and moaning loudly every time he thrust himself into her formerly virgin ass.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes! So good!" Priestess moaned, practically screaming as she felt Goblin Slayer fuck her impossibly tight ass. She'd never felt pleasure like this before, not even when he was fucking her pussy, and now she felt like she had surpassed heaven and was as one with the Earth Mother herself!

_Such blasphemy!_, she chided herself silently, blinking away tears of pleasure as Goblin Slayer pounded her adolescent ass. _But…it's so good! It's just soooo good!_

It wasn't long before Goblin Slayer was sawing his meat in and out of Priestess's ass as though it had been sculpted especially for him, actions which only made the blonde girl moan and groan in unimaginable pleasure. Just as she had done when Goblin Slayer was pounding her pussy, she bucked her hips back and felt the cheeks of her ass bounce against his own hips as he pushed his engorged member deeper and deeper into her bowels with every thrust. Goblin Slayer once again gripped her by the waist, savoring the feel of her ass tightening around his cock as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her.

After several moments of brutal ass-fucking, Priestess's knees finally gave out just as her elbows had done prior, and soon she was lying on her stomach on the bed as Goblin Slayer laid atop her and thrust downwards into her ass, her cheeks no longer spread and making her tiny hole even tighter still. Tears of both pain and pleasure formed in Priestess's blue eyes as she felt herself being pushed harder and harder into the mattress with every thrust, Goblin Slayer ramming into her ass without pause or mercy.

Still Goblin Slayer kept going, ramming himself into the girl beneath him and savoring the sensation of her ass tightening around his thrusting cock. Each thrust buried his dick deeper and deeper into Priestess's bowels until the poor girl swore she could feel him thrusting directly into her stomach. She panted for breath, clutching the bed beneath her with everything she had and doing her best to buck her hips, moaning and whimpering as she felt Goblin Slayer's thick cock stroking her insides and stretching her ass.

Goblin Slayer began to groan and grunt loudly as he leaned over Priestess and continued to pound into her ass harder and faster than ever before, burying himself as deep as he could possibly go in her tightening bowels. He was getting close now, dangerously close, and he could feel his balls tightening as he prepared to flood the girl's ass with his cum.

"It's coming," he said tersely, warning Priestess in case she had changed her mind about how or where she wanted him to cum.

"Finish inside me!" she replied between gasps and moans, doing her best to buck her naked hips back as Goblin Slayer absolutely demolished her tight, little ass. "Fill me, Goblin Slayer! Fill me like no one else ever has or ever will!"

And then, as though right on cue…it came. With a dozen more thrusts and a groan so loud and so powerful that it was almost a roar, Goblin Slayer buried himself to the hilt in Priestess's ass and exploded inside of her. Beneath him, Priestess squirmed in pleasure as she felt rope after rope of white hot cum shoot out of his cock and into her bowels, filling her as no one else had ever filled her before. It was bright, and warm, like the holy light of the Supreme God himself, and Priestess savored every drop as she felt it flood her bowels.

A few moments later, Goblin Slayer practically collapsed on top of Priestess, his muscular form drenched in sweat and the last of his cum successfully fired into the girl's anus. Beneath him, Priestess wriggled her hips a little, drawing out what pleasure she still could from the softening cock still buried in her ass.

"Congratulations," Goblin Slayer said softly, speaking into the girl's ear. "On Steel Rank."

"Thank you," Priestess said with a shy giggle. "And thank you…for this. I wish we could celebrate like this all the time."

To which Goblin Slayer merely smiled. "Who says we can't?"


End file.
